Emotion Box
by WithBlackAngelWings
Summary: Max is kicked from the flock. She can't eat, she can't sleep. She has made new friends though, she must keep her secrets to herself. Including her looks. A new Max, a new flock, new secrets and feelings. What will happen? A lot better than it sounds.
1. Eraser Max

**Here's the new fic, hope you like it. ~Jordan**

Emotion Box

"Max, we think you should leave." Angel stated

Surprised, she turns to look at the blonde girl. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"You heard me. We don't want you here. You need to leave."

Max looked from face to face searching for signs of laughter. Hoping one of them would burst out laughing and say "We got you!" but all she got were cold hard stares.

"G-Guys?" she stuttered, utterly confused.

"Nudge is tired of no social life, Gazzy and Iggy are tired of no bombs. Fang's tired of being turned down. I'm tired of you making the wrong choices." With every worked she spoke the flock took a step closer. "We're sick of it Max. Leave now!" she poured every ounce of venom she had in those words.

"F-Fang?" she tried.

He stepped up to her until they were only an inch apart. "We don't want you here anymore. You just screw up our lives even more than they already are. Just…leave." He growled. She started to back away, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

She squeezed them shut then turned her back to them. "You _will_ regret this." She muttered darkly before sprinting away.

Max's POV

I woke up with a scream. That was the worst nightmare of all. My heart was pounding so loudly I'm pretty sure China could hear it. I was sweating and panting. I'd been having these dreams about the flock. About how they kicked me out. I slowly rose from the hotel bed and looked at the other one. There was Grey and a note. I quickly walked over and read it. CJ had left to get us breakfast. I felt kinda bad for sleeping in, but I needed it. Not that it helped or anything.

I grabbed clean clothes and my make-up bag from my backpack. Yes, I did say make-up. I need to wear it so they don't see how bad I look. I went into the small bathroom and turned on the shower. I took a long hot shower, savoring how it burned my back. When I had finally gotten every single piece of dirt off of me, I stepped out of the shower. I grabbed one of the white towels and dried my face and my dyed black and blue hair. I rubbed the steam off the mirror and stifled a shriek. In the mirror was Eraser Max. Again! I drag my hand across my face and find it smooth. In the mirror Eraser Max does the same. Eraser Max looked different then when I last saw her. She looked frail, weak. Her fur wasn't shining, her eyes were dull. "Max, you've changed…you're different." She whispered in a strange ruff voice. I took out a little mirror from my bag, glad Eraser Max wasn't in it, and started to apply make-up. "Of course I have. What do you think would have happened when the only people I've ever loved threw me out? Did you think I was gonna throw a party?" I said with no emotion.

"Max, you need to eat something look at how thin you are!" Eraser Max exclaimed

I looked up from the little mirror and saw my bones were jutting out from my sides. I looked up to her eyes and saw nothing. None of the feistiness they once held. My cheeks were sunken in, but I didn't feel ashamed or upset at this. I've gotten so god dang good at hiding emotions, I've even hidden them from myself. I placed the little mirror on the counter and pulled on my clothes to hide my bones. When that was taken care of, I started back on the make-up. "Max, listen to me! If you keep going on like this you'll go crazy!"

I threw my mirror into the bag, done with my make-up and I went for the door. Right as I was about to turn the knob, I threw over my shoulder "I've already gone crazy. I have an Eraser that tells me what to do for a reflection. Oh and I don't go by Max anymore. My name's Shadow." And I walked from the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I want to know if y'all like it. If you do like it, review! If you don't review! If your feelings are mutual, review! I know all the authors beg for them but I really wantneed feedback. Oh, and the title will make sense later if it doesn't already. Thanks for reading! ~JAB**


	2. CJ and Grey

**I'm assuming you people liked the story. When it's third person POV I refer to her as Max, but the characters will refer to her as Shadow. So here's the next chapter! ~Jordan the Ninja**

I walked from the bathroom, trying to forget what Eraser Max said and I saw Grey lift his head off the bed. His blonde hair was sticking up all over. "Shaaadddow" he moaned "It's not even eleven yet!"

I rolled my eyes. "Too bad, we need to get going if we're gonna get back to H. Once CJ comes back we're heading out."

Just as I said that, he walked into the room. "I see you two are up."

"Yeah, let's eat and move out." I said

"Got it, boss." CJ said as he flicked his long black hair from his eyes. _Almost like…no I can't think of them._ I turned away from him. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. _No, I swore never to cry again. _She thought.

"You ok, chica?" Grey asked me.

I lifted my head up and spun around, "Eat quickly, you have five." Then I walked out on to the balcony.

I stared longingly at the sky, watching a couple of birds fly around. My wings were stiff, desperately wanting to be let out. But _no one_, not even CJ or Grey can see my wings. I turned around to see if they were done yet and saw that they were fighting over who got the last doughnut. _Typical, you tell guys to hurry and they end up fighting._ I walked back into the room and grabbed the doughnut from their hands. I took a big bite and threw it over the balcony. "I told you to hurry, what do you not get about hurry?" I growled.

"Sorry" they muttered sheepishly.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I started walking down the stairs, when I heard a thud come from the room. I quickly walked back to the room. I looked around the corner and saw an Eraser standing over CJ and Grey. I silently walked behind him, jumped in the air and kicked his head. it didn't even snap sideways.

"Well who do we have…" He started as he turned around.

"A-Ari? But…no...but you're…" I stuttered.

"Max, you're so…thin. And is that…make-up! Max, what happened to you?"

"I've changed Ari. Now leave you have no business here the flock isn't with me anymore. And it's Shadow."

"But Max-"

"Leave!"

"I _will_ be back. And when I do, I better see Maximum Ride." He growled "Not…_Shadow_." Then he left.

"Ok…What. The. Hell?" CJ asked

"It's nothing. Let's go, H will be wondering where we are by now."

"Let's do it!" Grey said not seeming to be affected by Ari. They both left the room; I slowly followed in suit, thinking about what Ari had said. '_I better see Maximum Ride, not Shadow.' _For some reason, this scared me a little. I don't know why but it did. Probably because last time I check, Ari was in a hole in the ground. When I finally got to the stairs, the boys were at the bottom of them. "Come on Shadow! You're taking forever!" Grey shouted at me.

I ran down the stairs to catch up, jumping the last four. I landed in front of them like a ninja and muttered "go"

We ran full speed out of the hotel, not bothering to look back at the people screaming at us. We jumped into the 1999 Honda Civic and quickly drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

About a mile down the road, Grey burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces? Hilarious!"

Grey slowly stop laughing "You guys are no fun." He grumbled from the back seat.

I shifted around to look at him. His bangs were covering his eyes but his bottom lip was jutted out like a three year old. "Grey! Are you eighteen or two? Grow up!"

"Cough, cough, killjoy, cough, cough" he said.

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. I lifted my head and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. I saw both my tattoos. Yes, I got tats; you got a problem with that? Anyway, one of them is a heart with wings and barbed wire on my wrist and the other is on the inside of my elbow it says _dream_ in French. (A/N: If I ever got tattoos, I would get those!)

"Yes, Shadow, they're tattoos." Gray said slowly "They won't disappear if you just glare at them."

"Hey! I happen to like my tats. And I wasn't glaring I was looking!"

"Why did H let you get those any way? You're only fifteen! You know-"

"Yeah I'm fifteen! But I can still kick your ass and don't you forget it!" I exclaimed "...Stick that in your juice box and suck it." I then muttered.

We all looked at each other and started laughing. Well I was more of like smiling really big and breathing hard. When our breathing slowed, I said "Drive! Come on CJ you drive so freaking slow! If we don't hurry we won't make it to H on time and then she'll be mad at me! She might slap you or something but I don't want her mad at me!"

"Yeah, cuz she's Shadow's _bestest_ friend!"

"Yeah! She is! She took me in off the streets! And how do I repay her? By being seven hours late!"

"We're not gonna-" CJ started but got cut off by ringing.

_Ring ring rrr-ring ring ring_

"That must be her! Shut up!" I fumbled with the phone. When I finally got it to work I said "Yo"

"Shadow, y'all need to get over here _fast_. If y'all aren't here in five…I don't even know what will happen." Then she hung up.

"Hannah? Hannah! Shit! CJ Drive!" He slammed down on the gas.

"Shadow, what's going on?" CJ asked

"I don't know but Hannah's freaked and we need to be there in five!"

By the time we go to home base, we had lost about seven cops. We swerved into the parking lot of what looked like an abandoned club and jumped out of the car. "Guys, I'll head around back"

"Shadow-"But I was already gone.

I walked around to the back of the building and slowly cracked open the door. Before looking in I checked behind me. Then I thought '_You need to check the air not behind you, idiot'._ I looked up and saw dark storm clouds hovering above. I cursed under my breath: rain, make-up and hair dye don't mix. I finally peered inside. I saw Hannah backed against the far wall and the other kids all pressed up to the walls. When I finally saw their attacker, I froze. It was about ten Erasers and two kids. One small and one large, one was blonde and one was dark. Then I heard the dark one say in a steely voice I remember perfectly, "I'm not going to ask again. Where is Max?"

The rain started pouring and the cheap hair dye started to drip. I silently slipped in and shut the door. I walked forward, my black boots clicked on the tile floor. I could only imagine what I looked like. Black and blue dripping off my head, my hair slowly turning blonde. "Here I am." I growled. Then I jumped at him.

**Chapter two…YAY! I left a big cliffy! What you think?**


	3. Fang?

**I would like to thank my three reviewers' right at this very moment. **

**Thanks to…**

_**Live Your Life Before It Ends **_**(two reviews!)**

_**dark wolf of death**_

_**The Sea Goddess**_

**Now…on with Emotion Box! ~Jordan the Ninja**

_The rain started pouring and the cheap hair dye started to drip. I silently slipped in and shut the door. I walked forward, my black boots clicked on the tile floor. I could only imagine what I looked like. Black and blue dripping off my head, my hair slowly turning blonde. "Here I am." I growled. Then I jumped at him._

I would have hit him square in the chest if he hadn't disappeared. I hit the ground where he had been standing. "What the…oh." I muttered realizing his invisible-ness had really flourished. I stood up and turned around. "Now Fang, that wasn't very nice." I froze and listened. I heard movement to my right so I jumped and kicked out. I felt him grab my leg and twist me around. I landed on my stomach. Fang pinned me to the ground, visible again.

"Max, we just want to talk" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Was I ever one to listen?"I flipped around prepared to knock him out, but I stopped. "You're not Fang."

He smiled at me and said "Of course I am"

"No you're not. First off, Fang doesn't smile, second Fang's eyes are brown they just look black, yours are just black."

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it, Fang 2" Angel stated

"I told you I have a name!" He angrily muttered

"Whatever," she said dismissively "Max, the flock has been captured and aren't getting out anytime soon. If you come with us they be freed if not, bye bye birdies."

"Who cares about _them_?" I spat

Angel gasped. "But Max…"

"Well, were taking you anyway." Fang two said as four Erasers grabbed me.

"Dammit, Shadow you were supposed to look, not get caught!" I heard Grey shout. The Erasers grips slackened and that's exactly what I needed. I pulled out of their grasps and turned to run but stopped immediately. There in front of me, was a giant bat. I think I might have screamed, but I can't be too sure because the next thing I know I'm unconscious.

When I woke up, I was at the school. I didn't find it necessary to describe it; you know what the school is. Anyway, I woke up in a cage like usual. But this time it was…different. It was because I didn't have to worry about anyone but myself. It kind of scared me, but I also liked it. Not having to care about if their alive or not. So, I guess that should make escaping a ton easier. I started to plan my escape, when I realized someone was in the room with me. I peered into the dark and searched. I leaned forward and barely stifled a shriek. There in front of me was a pair of dark eyes, with flecks of gold. "Fang?"

**I'm sorry it took so long! I thought I would post sooner but I didn't get any inspiration! That's also why it's so short! Sorry guys! I'll post up an **_**awesome**_** chapter soon to make up for this terrible one! ~Jordan**


	4. Hope

**So guys, sorry it took so long even though I'm on break! And sorry if it sucks and sorry bout the last chapter too! I just saw this story has 400 (FOUR HUNDRED) four hundred freakin hits! I'm happy and excited! You peoples are AWESOME! Love ya lots! Love more than tater tots! (Okay not THAT much but you get what I mean) ~ Jordan the VERY FREAKIN HAPPY Ninja**

"Fang?" I asked.

"Max?" A brief smile lit up my face but quickly fell.

"What are you doing here, Fang?" I ask him with no emotion.

"Angel…Max, what's happened to you? You're hair, your personality, even your voice…" he trailed off.

"Getting kicked out by the only people you've ever loved really does something to you, Fang."

"Dang…" he muttered "Max, I never kicked you out…I want you to know that. Angel knocked me out and when I got back they said you left leaving Angel in charge. I didn't believe them so I left."

I stayed silent letting it sink in. "Max…I was looking for you. I was up until the moment I was caught…how did you get caught?"

"Your clone, Angel, and some Erasers attacked my…friends and I went in and Angel knocked me out and brought me here."

"Oh"

"So, you know where we are?"

"We're in The School, in a white room…in cages…full of dead bodies."

"Nah duh, where in The School?"

"Oh…no clue."

"Could I get a little help over here?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Grey?" I asked

"The one and only!"

"Where's CJ?" I asked as I turned towards him.

I saw him lying on the floor, under CJ. "CJ!" I started to rush over to them but then I realized I was in a cage "Get up, stupid!" I yelled. He slowly raised his head. "Go away," he grumbled.

I turned back to Fang. "Get me the heck out of this freakin cage." I growled. He quickly unlatched it.

I crawled out and asked "Get off Grey and will one of you two explain that bat?" remembering the giant bat that scared the crap out of me.

"You mean the seven foot bat? That was CJ." Grey said.

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I'm a mutant…duh!" CJ muttered.

"No…no you're not." I ran over to them and pulled him off Grey. He ran his hand through his black hair and said "Want me to prove it?" I nodded.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

He took his shirt off and said "Well, you're welcome to watch me strip." I stared at his abs. And man did he look frickin' _sexy_ with his shirt off…I _never_ said that. I quickly turned around before started to drool. I glanced over at Fang and saw he was smirking at me. I sent him that 'shut the hell up' glare and he smiled. "Can I look yet?" I asked. I turned around before someone could answer and once again I saw a giant bat. I jumped a little and said "How the HELL did you do _that_?"

"That's what I said!" Grey exclaimed in his gay voice.

"Shut up. CJ, change back and put your clothes on. Fang, get over her and help me come up with a plan." They all did as they were told.

"So, Fang, I just realized we're in a completely dark room. What do we do?"

It suddenly became brighter, but no lights were on. I turned to Grey and saw he was glowing. It was kinda scary.

"Well, Max, we could do that." Fang said bluntly.

"Grey, that would have been handy in soooo many situations." I sighed "Okay, guys, let's bust outta here!"

The door flew open and light flooded the room. "Not so fast, Maximum." I turned to see who it was and said "Glad you could make it!"

It was some random whitecoat I've never seen before. He was holding a blanket, a big blanket…

"I have someone you should meet." He evilly grinned.

I immediately fell into a fighting stance. "Now that won't be necessary." He said as he started to unwrap the blanket. I then saw a head peer from the folds. I held my breath as a girl climbed out of his arms and hit the floor. I stood up; she didn't look any older than one. The little girl's black hair covered her eyes, she hid behind the whitecoat's leg. He lifted her up and made her face us. "Max, meet your daughter." He said.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. "Huh?" I asked completely confused. "How can she have a daughter?" Fang asked, surprisingly calm.

I completely ignored the answer and slowly walked towards them. The girl looked up at me, then smiled. I walked faster and grabbed her from his hands. "Mommy?" she asked me.

I moved the hair from her eyes and saw they were exactly like mine. I rushed over to Fang and muttered "Fang, look." I moved the hair from her eyes. He blinked. You all know what that means (in case you're stupid and don't know it means he's shocked). I rubbed my hand along her back and felt a jagged outline. I set her on the floor and turned her away from me.

"Oh…by the way" the whitecoat started.

I lifted her shirt to where I could see her wings and mumbled "She's Fang's"

"Yeah…that." He said. "Dude, get out!" I heard Grey say to him.

I looked up at Fang and he was staring at the girl. "Come look." I said to him. He slowly bent down next to me and glanced at her back. I watched Fang tense up. I then saw her turn her head to look at us. You see, the thing was, she had the exact same wings as Fang. She smiled and spun around. She then jumped and put her arms around his neck. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"She is one smart child." CJ said.

"What are you gonna name her?" Grey asked.

I looked at Fang. "I kinda like Hope." He said.

I pulled her off Fang "Do you want your name to be Hope?" I asked her.

She latched onto me and said "Name, name! Hope, Hope!" I laughed.

"Welcome to the family, Hope. Be prepared for the ride of your very short life." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and asked me again "Mommy?"

I whispered "Yeah…mommy." I genuinely smiled for the first time in nine months.

"I don't even want to know how they made her ours." Fang mumbled to me.

"She's coming right?" CJ asked me.

"Noooo, I'm going to leave my daughter here to be experimented on! Of course she's coming!"

"How?" I never thought of that.

"Fang, you have to carry her!" I said as I handed her to him.

"Yay, daddy!" she shrieked. She then clapped and her hands burst into flames. I automatically placed my hands over hers. The fire went out.

"I did not see _that_ coming." I muttered.

**Yay, filler chapter! Make sure you know that, k? Good. I think it was an awesome filler chapter. I think it makes up for that last chapter. Don't you think so? Tell me what you think of Hope! Good, bad? Too random? Tell me via a review! ~Jordan**


	5. Bye, Max

**I am now going to answer the questions of my reviewers!**

**dark wolf of death: I'm assuming you're talking about Hannah…well I'm getting to that part. **

**Maximum Forever: I now you didn't ask anything but I felt the need to say…yes it is rushed. I've been having trouble with that lately. I'm working on it. As for your other review: Grey's 18 and I didn't put how old CJ is sorry about that! He's about 16. (Don't ask why an 18, 16, and 15 year old hang out cuz I don't know)**

**I have a question for **_**The Sea Goddess**_**: What story cuz I've read a couple of Heart of Diamond's stories and I really want to know if I've read it.**

**I'd like to thank **_**all**_** my reviewers who are awesome! You are the bestest! **

**Now, since I have no clue how to explain this in the story I'm going to explain it here. I don't know if this could happen but The School took Max's eggs and Fang's sperm and a test tube baby was born! The School planned on the baby defeating Max, but the whitecoat (a random new whitecoat that's nice) gave her the baby instead. Thus, Hope was born and given to them. I'm gonna try to come up with a way to put that in the story but for now this will work.**

While we were planning out escape, Ari and the whitecoat walked in.

"Max, you need to-"Ari started.

"Don't tell me-us-what to do." I snarled.

"Max, don't start, we're trying to get you out. Now you need to be very quiet, its night and we think you can sneak out but you have to be very _very_ quiet."

"How can we trust you, you attacked us in the hotel?" CJ asked.

"Max…" Ari gave her a pleading look.

"Let's go." I took off out the open door. I heard them follow me and I walked to the exit. Surprisingly we got out quickly. No trouble at all.

We walked outside and I happily let out my wings. I looked back over my shoulder and said "Thanks, Ari." before taking off. I heard the sound of wings behind me and I knew they were following. After flying in complete silence, I said "Let's head down."

I sped towards the ground, a plan forming in my head. We landed and I pulled Hope from Fang's arms.

"CJ, Grey, do you think you could give us a few minutes?"

They walked away talking. I turned to Fang and said "Take good care of her Fang."

"Max…no."

"I'm leaving, Fang." I bent down to see eye-to-eye with Hope. "Hope, you be good to daddy. Listen to what he says." She wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Max, what about CJ and Grey, and the flock? What about me?"

"Fang," I sigh.

**(RANDOM POV CHANGE!)**

"But Max," he murmurs "I still love you."

Max stares at him blankly. "Fang, my heart still beats fast for you, but now it beats faster for someone else." Max turns and starts walking, but stops and says so quietly he's not sure he even heard it. "Too bad he will never know: Love goes in my emotion box." And she walks into the trees.

She hears Hope follow her so she turns around and gets on her knees. "Hope, baby, you have to stay with daddy. I'm gonna go now, I'll come see you some day. I love you."

"Love ou' Mommy." Max hugs her and stands back up. She sees Fang just staring at her. She pushes Hope into the clearing and takes off running. Tears start falling from her eyes but she knows this is for the best. She'll be back one day…

**Hey guys, I know its super short and sucks but I just wanted it over. I like the ending though. Sorry it took so long, I just could not think. Next time I'm going to pre-write it. Until the next story! Bye! ~Jordan**


End file.
